Rédemption
by SuriKath
Summary: Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo se battent contre la planète et recherchent, sous les ordres de leur  mère  leur sœur Katarina pour entamer la réunion. Vincent Valentine, espionnant les incarnés de Jenova, décide de la retrouver avant eux. Il souhaite l'empêcher de finir comme ses frères, mais y arrivera t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rédemption.**_

Comme depuis un moment, le héros si sombre qu'était Vincent Valentine observait les trois jeunes ennemis. Vincent était grand et fin, contrastant avec sa force incroyable. Il portait une longue cape rouge rongé au bout, avec des vêtements noirs moulants. Sa main gauche était une griffe dorée, un réservoir de mako, l'énergie de la planète. Il avait une peau blafarde et de fins yeux couleur carmins. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient le long de son dos fin et il portait un bandeau rouge sombre qui enserrait son front.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les jeunes hommes ressemblaient à Sephiroth : ils avaient tous les cheveux argentés et des yeux gris vert à la pupille fendu. Tous portaient une tenue de cuir noir qui différait légèrement les uns des autres.

L'un avait de longs cheveux argentés. Il était fin mais il était très dangereux. Capable de se battre en combat rapproché et d'utiliser un revolver qu'il avait baptisé « Velvet Nightmare », il était d'une précision inhumaine malgré ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il était l'aîné et se nommait Yazoo.

Venait ensuite un homme aussi haut que large et qui, contrairement à son frère, avait ses cheveux argentés courts. Lui combattait au corps au corps, mais portait sur son avant bras gauche une sorte de point américain qui cachait une force incroyable. Il se nommait Loz et était le cadet.

Et enfin venait Kadaj, le benjamin et le leader des trois frères. Plus petit que les deux autres, il se battait en combat rapproché avec un sabre en deux lames qu'il nommait « Souba ». il avait des cheveux argentés mi longs et de longues mèches qui tombaient sur une grande partie de son visage, le cachant légèrement. Il était énigmatique des trois frères on aurait dit qu'il avait une double personnalité, mais l'ex turk se doutait qu'il s'adressait à la calamité tombée du ciel : Jenova.

Les trois frères avaient décidés de s'installer dans la cité perdue, étrange endroit où les arbres étaient blancs luminescent. Ils vivaient dans une énorme battisse, un coquillage impossible, juste devant une mare où l'eau était d'une pureté magique.

Le pseudo vampire qu'était Vincent avait décidé de les surveiller depuis que les trois hommes s'en étaient pris à Tseng et Elena, deux Turks au sein de la Shinra. Travaillant à la W.R.O, Vincent les espionnait pour donner le plus d'informations possible à ses employeurs. Tout cela parce que ces jeunes hommes dangereux voulaient récupérer la tête de Jenova...

Vincent entendit distinctement ce que disait Kadaj à ses deux frères, et cela ne le rassurait absolument pas.

-Mes frères, Mère veut que nous retrouvions notre sœur, et avec son aide, nous trouverons Mère et nous pourrons entamer la réunion !

-Tu crois qu'elle sera heureuse de nous revoir ? Demanda innocemment l'aîné tout en penchant sa tête sur le coté.

-Pas le moins du monde. Ricana le plus jeune.

Vincent entendit les pleurs de Loz, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec sa carrure.

-Pleures pas Loz. Fit l'aîné.

-Mère n'a pas réussi à faire comprendre à notre sœur qu'elle devait nous rejoindre, alors c'est à nous de nous en occuper. Déclara Kadaj d'une voix claire.

À ces mots, Vincent disparut de leur repaire. Il fallait qu'il parle de cette fille à la Shinra, et surtout, qu'il sache d'où viennent ces personnes aux airs de Sephiroth.

* * *

-On a trouvé des rapports du professeur Hojo. Commença sombrement Reno.

Vincent hocha la tête, pensif. Reno, turk au sein de la Shinra, avait longtemps fouiné pour trouver tous les rapports sur les expériences illégales de ce scientifique fou. Le turk secouait ses cheveux de feu, légèrement soucieux. Ses yeux verts étaient brillants d'inquié avait les cheveux courts ébouriffés, mais le long de son dos descendait une longue queue rouge. Au niveau de ses pommettes, il avait deux tatouages rouges, et sur son front, il avait des lunettes noires.

-Que disent les rapports ? Demanda Rufus Shinra, soucieux.

Le président de la compagnie était caché sous une cape grisâtre, dans un fauteuil roulant. Seul dépassaient ses mains dont l'une avait d'étranges tâches noires.

-Les incarnés sont des expériences d'Hojo, du projet « Super Soldat ». ils possèdent les cellules de Jenova. Hojo est leur père, et leur mère, Ilfana, la mère d'Aerith, mais ce n'est pas tout...

Reno se stoppa un instant, entretenant le suspens. Les deux autres hommes méditaient sur les monstruosités de ce scientifique fou.

-Mais parles donc ! S'impatienta le président.

-Nous n'avons que trois personnes, mais il semblerait que Hojo avait quatre cobayes. Elle a disparu quelques années après sa naissance.

-Elle ? Interrogea de nouveau Rufus.

-Leur sœur. Ajouta l'ex turk, l'air grave.

-Nous avons vieilli une photo d'elle qui se trouvait dans les rapports. Si elle est vivante, elle devrait ressembler à ça.

Et sur ces mots, Reno tendit une photo aux deux hommes qui se penchèrent, très intéressés. Le dernier cobaye d'Hojo avait un visage fin et froid, des yeux gris verts à la pupille fendue, et sûrement, si elle ne s'était pas coupée les cheveux, une longue chevelure argenté.

-Son nom ? Murmura Vincent en levant ses yeux carmins vers Reno.

-Expérience n°5-273, nom : Katarina.

* * *

Les jours passaient sans qu'il n'y ait de trace de la quatrième expérience. Les turks et Vincent devaient être rapide, plus rapide que les trois frères, autrement une nouvelle menace apparaîtrait et il faudrait une fois de plus tuer une personne qui, au fond, n'était qu'une victime. Vincent espérait sincèrement que les trois incarnés n'aient pas trouvé la jeune femme.

Il se trouvait dans les montagnes du Utaï, ne savant plus trop où chercher quand il vit des mèches argentés disparaître dans les hautes herbes. Aussi discrètement qu'il pouvait dans sa tenue rouge sombre, et se mettant en position de combat, l'ex turk se dirigea dans les hautes herbes, aux aguets. Aussi fut il prompt à réagir quand il vit une furie argentée lui sauter dessus avec une dague, prête à l'égorger. Vincent la repoussa violemment avec sa main griffue, roula sur le coté pour avoir le temps de dégainer son revolver cerbère et le pointer sur la jeune femme qui était debout, à fixer ce parfait inconnu d'un air glacial. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adversaires, et l'ex turk pu détailler tranquillement son agresseur.

Assez grande et fine, elle avait une peau blanche, mais pas cadavérique : sa peau était crémeuse. Ses cheveux étaient longs, indéniablement, et lisses. Une frange sur le coté encadrait joliment son fin visage froid. Ses yeux félins de couleur gris vert regardaient Vincent avec méfiance. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec une ceinture où étaient accrochés deux fourreaux de chaque coté pour ses deux dagues, avec un débardeur noir sous un trench-coat noir qui tombait jusqu'au genoux.

De toute évidence, elle et ses frères adoraient le noir.

La jeune femme avait un comportement animal. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, gracieux et fluides. Son regard, méfiant, luisait d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Commença Vincent d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-En pointant une arme ? Cracha t-elle.

Sa voix, froide, était envoûtante. C'était une voix qui pourrait charmer n'importe qui. Mais Vincent n'était pas dupe.

-Tu m'as agressé, ce n'est que de la légitime défense.

Et sur ces mots, l'homme mystérieux qu'était Vincent rangea son arme dans son étui, montrant qu'il ne lui voulait effectivement aucun mal. L'expérience d'Hojo, elle, détailla un long moment cet homme aux airs de vampire, avant de finalement ranger sa dague dans son fourreau.

-Qui es tu et que me veux tu ? Attaqua la jeune femme, toujours sur la défensive.

Vincent Valentine sourit intérieurement : elle était vraiment différente de ses trois frères.

-Je suis là afin de t'aider.

-Et pourquoi voudrais tu m'aider ? Tu ne connais rien de moi. Riposta t-elle.

-Jenova...cela te parles ? Demanda innocemment l'ex turk.

Elle se raidit à l'entente de ce mot et son regard se fit inquiet. Comment cet étranger pouvait savoir quelque au sujet de Jenova ? Vincent affichait un mince sourire caché sous sa cape : il avait touché un point sensible.

-La calamité tombée du ciel, oui. Qui ne sait pas qui elle est ? Répliqua t-elle d'une voix légère, désirant tester l'inconnu en face d'elle.

-Peu de personnes qui est Jenova. Déclara tranquillement le pseudo vampire de sa voix grave. J'en conclus que tu es concernée par cette dernière.

L'incertitude se lisait sur le visage de la jeune sauvage. Elle devait sûrement se demander si Vincent était digne de confiance. Ce dernier profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour ajouter :

-Jenova te parles, n'est ce pas ? Je suis là pour t'aider Katarina. Tes frères te cherche pour t'enrôler avec la calamité tombée du ciel. Ne tombes pas dans ce piège, viens avec moi.

Quand elle entendit son nom, Katarina se mit instinctivement en position de combat, mais les paroles de cet homme étaient vrais. Elle savait que ces frères, sous l'influence de Jenova, la recherchaient. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait coupée tout lien psychique avec eux. Pourtant, que Vincent sache toutes ces choses l'inquiétait.

-Comment savez vous toutes ces choses ? Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous êtes. Demanda t-elle, son visage affichant de la méfiance.

-Je sais toutes ces choses car je travaille à la W.R.O. Nous avons trouvé les rapports du scientifique qui t'a crée. Mon nom est Vincent Valentine.

De la terreur pure s'afficha sur le visage de l'expérience n°5-273. Elle avait peur, peur de la Shinra, peur de ce scientifique qui l'avait torturé, elle et ses frères, avec ces expériences immondes qui hantaient ces nuits.

-Vous êtes de la Shinra...murmura t-elle, affolée.

-Katarina, je suis également une victime des expériences du scientifique qui t'a fait du mal. Je peux t'assurer que la Shinra n'est plus ce qu'elle était, autrement jamais je n'y serais retourné.

Vincent employait un ton doux et rassurant. Il comprenait la terreur de la jeune femme, il la comprenait si bien ! Mais il ne devait pas la laisser filer, autrement ses frères la retrouveraient. Il tendue sa main griffue vers elle, désirant lui prouver qu'il était comme elle, une victime.

Doucement, elle finit par s'approcher de l'étrange homme dont les paroles lui paraissaient dignes de confiance finalement. Elle voulait vérifier par elle même qu'il ne mentait pas. Aussi, elle évita la main tendue de Vincent et posa une main blanche sur son torse en fermant les yeux, surprenant le concerné qui s'était raidi à ce contact.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un calme plat. Puis Vincent sentit que la jeune femme cherchait les conséquences de l'expérience qui avait été pratiqué sur lui et se détendit, la laissant faire. Puis elle se retira, reculant de quelques pas et regardant le pseudo vampire avec des yeux brillants de peine et de peur mêlés.

-Chaos, vous avez le Chaos en vous. Murmura t-elle.

Il acquiesça lentement, se rendant compte à quel point elle se sentait mal pour lui. Mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était digne de confiance, et qu'elle le suivrait. C'était suffisant.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTIE 2

Vincent était placé juste à coté de Katarina, gardant un œil sur elle. Cette dernière avait un regard empli de méfiance envers une personne dans un fauteuil roulant, caché par une cape grise. L'inconnu était entouré de deux turks : l'un était chauve, métis et cachait ses yeux sous des lunettes noires, l'autre étais roux. Rude et Reno étaient leur nom.

La jeune femme était dans une pièce sombre au ton grisâtre. Elle se fichait de la décoration modeste de cette pièce, son attention étant reporté sur les trois énergumènes en face d'elle.

-Voilà donc Katarina, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Déclara aimablement l'homme en cape grise qui n'était autre que Rufus Shinra.

-Je vois que Jenova vous a laissé un cadeau. Remarqua t-elle, méprisante.

Le concerné cacha sa main gauche sous un pan de sa cape : elle avait vu ses géostygmates.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas rejoint tes frères ? Demanda le jeune président de la Shinra, ne désirant pas s'adapter sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Ils sont manipulés, je veux être libre. Je ne veux pas qu'une horreur bleuâtre se balade dans ma tête et me dicte ce que je dois faire.

Le président souris sous sa cape : Si elle pouvait être moins agressive et plus confiante, elle pourrait sûrement s'intégrer et leur être très utile. Mais l'heure n'était pas au recrutement, il fallait d'abord faire disparaître toute trace de peur et de méfiance envers la Shinra corporation.

-Nous allons t'aider, et nous te protégerons.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, et de plus, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez me protéger de mes frères et d'une voix dans ma tête. Railla t-elle, méprisante à souhait.

Rufus jura silencieusement : La dompter serait plus difficile que prévu.

-Je m'occuperais d'elle. Lança soudainement l'ex turk, s'attirant un regard mi-surpris, mi-agacé de l'incarnée.

Ce dernier avait vite remarqué que la jeune femme refusait d'accorder sa confiance à la Shinra, alors il s'était interposé avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

-Mais d'une protection, oui. Trancha le président sur un ton autoritaire.

Katarina rageait intérieurement. Quoi ? On la prenait pour une gamine ?! Elle avait 20 ans, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sous constante surveillance. Aussi, elle quitta d'un pas rageur le bureau de Rufus, suivi de près par Vincent qui avait la ferme intention de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle.

Plus le temps passait dans la journée, plus la jeune femme s'énervait. Elle ne supportait absolument pas d'être suivie, et son mauvais caractère n'arrangeait rien. Vincent comprenait son refus d'être suivi : elle avait envie de bouger librement, de faire comme elle avait toujours fait depuis des années. Mais au sein de la W.R.O, elle était mal à l'aise car ces bâtiments froid ne lui rappelait que trop les salles dans lesquelles elle avait était enfermée, à attendre sa liberté.

Vincent regarda la jeune femme assise sur un banc dans les couloirs du grand bâtiment, et s'installa doucement à coté d'elle, avant d'engager une conversation.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Demanda t-il avec douceur.

-Exploser tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Répondit elle du tac au tac.

Vincent sourit légèrement sous sa cape couleur sang : décidément, cette fille était différente de ses frères. Elle avait un caractère de cochon, certes, mais elle n'était pas d'une froideur dérangeante comme ses trois autres incarnés.

-Il y-a une salle de simulation si tu veux te défouler. Ajouta le pseudo-vampire, s'attirant un regard plus intriguée qu'autre chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Finit elle par demander sans agressivité, avouant son ignorance.

-Ce sera plus simple de te montrer. Annonça t-il de sa voix grave en se levant.

Intriguée, elle se leva à son tour et suivit l'ex turk dans les couloirs de la W.R.O. Ils entrèrent dans une salle sombre avec des tableaux de bord et d'autres instruments technologique dont elle ne savait pas l'utilité, et vit qu'il y avait une porte qui n'était éclairée que par un spot qui ne dégageait pas vraiment de lumière. Vincent l'invita à l'ouvrir et elle s'engouffra dans une salle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle sursauta violemment quand la salle se transforma soudainement en une jungle sauvage qui ne lui rappelait que trop les paysages du Utaï. Elle comprit alors ce qu'était une salle de simulation et sortit ses deux dagues de leur fourreau tout en se mettant en position de combat. Des montres apparurent bientôt près d'elle, et Katarina sourit. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Un monstre qui ressemblait à une boule de feu bondit sur elle, mais la jeune femme fut plus que rapide et esquiva sur le coté avant d'enchaîner la créature sous ses deux lames recourbées qui firent succomber en peu de temps son adversaire. Il tomba au sol, mort.

Vincent souriait en fixant les écrans qui affichaient le combat de Katarina. Elle était rapide et forte, elle était dangereuse. Un combat contre elle pouvait être vraiment intéressant. Elle maniait ses deux dagues avec grâce et contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements avec précision.

Elle continua longtemps à se défouler, en profitant pour décharger sa colère sur tous les pauvres monstres qui passaient sous les armes de l'incarnée. Vincent ne se lassait pas de la regarder, d'admirer son style de combat rapproché. Elle n'avait rien à envier à ses frères pour ces capacités. Mais Vincent avait besoin de lui poser quelques questions, trop de choses étaient floues au sujet de la jeune femme. Aussi, quand elle revint, il en profita.

En lui laissant le temps de se poser sur une chaise dans la salle de contrôle, il lui posa la question :

-Katarina, quand t'es tu enfui des laboratoires, et surtout comment ?

Il n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'elle ait pu s'enfuir sans problèmes des laboratoires grandement surveillés de ce fou de scientifique. Elle fronça les sourcils argentés à cette question et réfléchit un long moment en se frottant sa longue chevelure. La question lui avait rappelée de mauvais souvenirs, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Vincent Il avait été trop gentil avec elle.

-Je me suis enfuie il y-a 13 ans, quand il y eut un incident dans les laboratoires du scientifique. Un spécimen de recherche s'était échappé et a explosé ma cuve de mako. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir sans qu'on me remarque.

Cela avait suffi à Vincent qui adressa un hochement de tête à Katarina. Son honnêteté l'avait touché.

* * *

Le temps passait, les jours paraissaient plus brillants pour Katarina qui s'était si bien habituée à la présence de l'ex turk. Mais son bonheur n'allait que peu durer car ces trois frères l'avaient retrouvée.

Elle était seule dans Edge, Vincent lui avait fait confiance, et elle se baladait, observant toutes les choses qui l'entouraient. Son regard devint triste quand elle vit tous ces enfants atteint des géostygmates, tous ces enfants qui souffraient et mourraient...un présent de Jenova, bien évidemment.

Soudain, elle se sentit mal : il y avait une présence, et elle n'était pas sympathique.

Elle se tourna et chercha autour d'elle d'où pouvait provenir cette sombre impression quand elle comprit que la présence n'était pas près d'elle, mais dans sa tête.

-Jenova...souffla t-elle, terrifiée.

« _Depuis quand ne m'appelles plus tu Mère ?_ » Fit la calamité tombée du ciel d'une voix doucereuse.

-Allez vous en, laissez moi tranquille...Murmura t-elle, secouant sa tête.

«_ Tu fuis ta famille ! Tes frères te cherchent partout, ils sont inquiet ma chère enfant !_ »

La voix de Jenova était faussement inquiète, Katarina le savait. Elle se raidit de peur quand elle vit une mèche argentée se cacher derrière un mur en ruine.

La jeune femme commença à courir, à partir près de la civilisation, loin de ses peurs et de ses cauchemars. Le ricanement de l'extra-terrestre résonnait dans sa tête, la terrifiant au plus haut point. Elle se heurta contre un corps chaud, et, déséquilibrée, tomba en arrière. Se relevant souplement, Katarina retint de justesse un gémissement de peur : devant elle se tenait son petit frère Loz qui affichait un grand sourire.

-Salut Katarina !

Aucune réponse de la part de cette dernière. Son regard devenait de plus en plus glacial au fur et à mesure que ses deux autres frères apparaissaient. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se résolu à dégainer ses deux dagues et se mit en position de combat, prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Un silence pesant s'installa. Aucun des trois hommes ne voulaient attaquer, la jeune femme l'avait très bien comprit. Elle baissa donc ces armes et les fixa de son regard félin, refusant de céder la première.

-Ne ne te voulons pas de mal petite sœur. Déclara l'aîné Yazoo en penchant sa tête de coté.

-Katarina, t'es tu alliée avec ces humains ? Demanda le plus jeune, triste et inquiet.

-Ils ne sont pas si mauvais que Jenova le prétend.

Le masque de douceur de Kadaj se dégrada pour ne montrer que de la rage et du mépris. Elle savait qu'elle avait vexé son frère, et elle se remit instinctivement en position de combat.

-Alors qu'à cause d'eux, nous avons passé une partie dans ces cuves à être torturés ?! Hurla t-il, la rage l'aveuglant.

-Mes frères, tous les humains ne sont pas responsable de nos malheurs. Argumenta doucement la jeune femme, tentant de leur faire comprendre son point de vue.

-Mais c'est à cause d'eux que « Mère » fut enfermée. Répliqua l'aîné.

Katarina fronça ses sourcils argentés. Pourquoi s'accrochaient ils à cet extra-terrestre bleuâtre qui les manipulaient ? Cela lui faisait tellement de peine de voir ses frères suivre sans hésiter la volonté de ce monstre qu'elle avait toujours rejetée.

-Elle n'est notre mère Yazoo ! S'écria t-elle. Quand vas tu seulement le comprendre ?!

Cette fois ci, elle avait prononcé des paroles qui vexèrent les trois hommes. Loz avait failli pleurer, Yazoo avait froncé ses sourcils, quant à Kadaj...

-Comment toi, tu oses parler de mère de cette façon ?! Hurla t-il, la haine se lisant clairement dans tout son être.

-T'es pas gentille ! Pleurnicha Loz en essuyant ses larmes.

Katarina ne dit plus rien, c'était inutile d'argumenter. Ils étaient totalement aveuglés par la volonté de Jenova et n'étaient pas décidés à la rejeter. C'était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas la forcer d'aller à l'encontre de la calamité tombée du ciel. Aussi, elle tendit ses dagues devant elle, se préparant à un combat qui ne venait pas. Ces frères la regardaient avec incompréhension et tristesse, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur.

-Jamais nous ne te ferons de mal ma sœur. Fit Yazoo.

_« Ils sont ta famille, ils te recherchent désespérément, et tu les rejettes. Qu'es tu devenue mon enfant ? »_

Elle ferma ses yeux, retenant ses larmes. Elle aimait tellement ces frères ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux, pas avec cette chose qui les manipulaient. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Katarina n'était pas prête à trahir Vincent qui lui avait fait confiance, qui lui avait appris que les humains n'étaient pas tous mauvais.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère...murmura t-elle.

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux félins, ses frères avaient disparus. Elle se retrouvait seule, même l'extra-terrestre avait quittée ses pensées. Tout avait disparu comme dans un rêve, mais elle savait que ce n'en était pas un.

* * *

Vincent attendait dans la chambre de cette dernière, qui se trouvait au siège de la W.R.O. Il la vit revenir, mais aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur le visage de l'incarnée, elle qui n'hésitait pas à sourire aux cotés du pseudo-vampire. Ce dernier comprit que quelque chose s'était passée, il se précipita droit vers elle avec une rapidité et une fluidité hors du commun. Le visage de Katarina était baissé, ses longs cheveux cachaient son visage qu'il releva avec douceur. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux brillants de larmes de la jeune femme lui déchira le cœur. Avec tendresse, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante. Dans les yeux de l'incarnée, il y avait vu de la terreur pure et une peine si grande, trop grande à ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir souffrir, elle avait déjà trop souffert à cause de ce scientifique fou. Il eut tellement mal au cœur en sentant contre lui son corps fin qui était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer, et c'était un spectacle insupportable.

-Katarina, que c'est il passé ? Souffla doucement l'ex turk.

-Elle...elle est là...m-mes frères...ils...ils m'ont p-parlés...balbutiait elle sous ses sanglots.

Il ferma ses yeux carmins et retint un soupir la conscience de Jenova de retour, et les incarnés n'avaient même pas encore retrouvé sa tête.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. Elle était accrochée à Vincent pendant son récit et ne semblait pas avoir envie de le lâcher, ce qui montrait à quel point elle était chamboulée. Vincent la rassurait et lui lissant sa longue chevelure argentée avec tendresse tout en la gardant dans ses bras, lui apportant un mince réconfort.

-Il vaut mieux que je m'en ailles...murmura t-elle, peinée.

-Pourquoi ça ? Souffla Vincent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Ils sont ici, je dois m'enfuir, et en finir avec tout ça.

Vincent sentit un brin de panique l'envahir : était elle seulement sérieuse ?

-C'est à dire ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. La jeune femme s'était emmuré d'une barrière de silence, pensant à trop de choses dramatique à son âge. Il refusa de la laisser seule quand cette dernière lui demanda doucement de s'en aller. Vincent lui fit face, et Katarina lut dans son regard carmin une forte détermination nuancée de colère.

-Katarina, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-Pourquoi...? Souffla t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Parce que tu es ma rédemption.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et plongea son regard félin dans les yeux carmins. Pourquoi cet homme désirait il tant l'aider ? Pourquoi était elle sa rédemption ? Ses pensées s'effilochèrent pendant qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses iris carmins était impressionnant. Katarina y vit trop de sentiments qu'elle ne comprit pas, aussi, elle tendit ses fines mains vers le visage de son vis à vis pour coller doucement son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Ce dernier comprit qu'elle désirait lire en lui et n'offrit aucune résistance alors qu'elle sondait son âme. Elle y vit tout : son pêché, ses sentiments déchu envers Lucrecia, sa haine envers lui même, Hojo, l'observation de ses frères, elle, ses sentiments envers elle...

Katarina sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et elle se rendit compte que Vincent avait scellé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle n'offrit aucune résistance et répondit au tendre baiser, ainsi qu'à ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle désirait répondre à ses sentiments, à ses flots d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elle ne comprit que maintenant qu'elle était aussi humaine, et qu'elle n'était pas cette monstruosité qu'était Jenova. Pourquoi ses frères ne le comprenaient pas ?

Ils mirent fin au baiser qui devenait plus passionné, alors qu'elle se noyait dans son regard si peu commun. Tout en Vincent était incroyable, elle venait de s'en rendre compte en lisant en lui. Katarina avait donc décidé de lui offrir toute sa confiance, et avait vraiment choisi son camp.

Vincent comprit qu'elle avait fait son choix, même si cela allait lui coûter la vie de ses frères. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Tendrement, il l'attira contre elle, profitant de ce délice de la vie qu'était l'amour. Cela lui avait manqué, et il avait gâché trente années de sa vie à pleurer Lucrecia. Il ne regrettait pas de goûter à nouveau à l'amour. Il sentit soudainement la rage de la jeune femme et lui déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, avant de lui demander doucement ce qui n'allait pas.

-Jenova paiera pour ses crimes. Déclara t-elle d'une voix mi peinée, mi haineuse.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux mauvais sentiments. Elle se lova contre lui, désirant profiter de chaque instants qui lui étaient offerts à ses côtés. Elle allait perdre sa seule famille, mais elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'aussi important. Quelque part, Vincent aussi était sa rédemption.

END


End file.
